


Satan x MC Drabble

by FictionallyObsessed



Category: Obey me!, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionallyObsessed/pseuds/FictionallyObsessed
Summary: Inspired by the No Latecomers Committee card. The story was sweet. And so I wrote this drabble..
Relationships: Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80
Collections: Obey Me, Obey Me Stories





	Satan x MC Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from the No Latecomers Committee club card. 
> 
> Just a drunken drabble, really. Not proof read. Not edited.
> 
> Just straight outta my head lol.

You and Satan had both been tasked to get Levi and Beel to the academy on time. It wasn't an easy feat, but by Lucifer's demand you tried to work together, narrow down some strategies and figure out why it was they were always late.

It wasn't all that hard. After centuries, you figured Satan would have known - you had only been there a few months yourself and you already knew. 

Beelzebub got up during the night to eat, not giving himself a full night's worth of sleep. Interrupted sleep was terrible, you'd heard from people back in the human world of mother's that had had babies and awaking after only a few hours, if that, to feed their newborn. People that done shift work, their body clocks were out. 

Beel being a demon, you hadn't thought much of it. He's a demon, right? Maybe they work differently. But he wasn't getting the sleep he needed according to his attendance and sign in list.

Leviathan was also another that Lucifer had taken to pointing the finger to. He was late for class. You knew his reasons, too. Gaming and anime. How could it not be? You couldn't deny you were also guilty of it back in the human world. You had stayed up all night gaming, struggling to wake up in the morning; pressing that snooze button one too many times until it triggered to stop and waking yourself wondering why your alarm hadn't told you to wake up again.

Satan was putting his foot down. "MC and I are going to watch you all night to make sure you go to sleep on time and get up in the morning," he said, eyes closed and brows furrowed in frustration. "I am no alarm clock, and I will not act as one, so to make sure you're coming to lessons with me, MC and I are just going to have to make sure you sleep on time." He pinched the bridge of his nose then, you only stood, already talked over the best course of action with him you knew what was to come.

\--

You were sat in Beel's room and to remain on guard while Satan had Levi. You heard Beel's stomach growl a few minutes ago while he was sleeping peacefully. He looked so at peace in his dreams. You weren't meant to but you had just got back from a visit to the fridge to place a huge pile of his favourite foods next to his bed, so even if he did wake he could remain half asleep while eating them.

His back was faced towards you, which you didn't mind, you would have found it hard, too, to face someone and know their eyes were upon you while you tried to sleep. You smiled to yourself, eyes wanting to shut themselves. Your head bobbed back forth trying to remain awake.

The door to Beel's room opened and Satan walked in. "Hey," you said, sleepily.

"Beel is asleep then?" Satan's eyes followed yours to Beel sleeping peacefully underneath his blanket. He looked so warm and inviting. You had wanted to, merely minutes before the intrusion to slide under them with him.

"Yes, I put some snacks here for him if he woke so he didn't have to completely rouse to grab himself anything in the kitchen," you smiled, though you felt you eyelids drooping. It was bed time for yourself, but you had made a promise to Lucifer, and Satan to aid him.

Satan walked over and held his hand out to you, you took it as he pulled you up off your seat next to Beel's bed. He walked without words towards Levi's room. "Look," he said as he pushed Levi's door open too. You felt like some sort of mother checking in on her children with their father being proud as punch of his accomplishment. You smiled at Satan. It was a rare thing to see Levi asleep at such an hour. Although it was around 4AM he'd just be getting into swing, knowing he needed to go to bed soon. 

"Wow," you whispered, and Satan was already watching your reaction with a warmth to his eyes you hadn't seen. You shrugged it off in the back of your mind. "I guess this means we may have won," you giggled quietly. 

Satan pulled Levi's door closed quietly, as if scared he'd wake an infant. And you both looked to each other, still hand in hand, with sleepy smiles on your faces. You had done it, Lucifer had demanded that Beel and Levi not be late for school. They were asleep, they would wake to their alarms ready and prepared for schooling. 

Satan and you sat on a couch in the hallway. "We have won this round," Satan answered your words from a few minutes ago. "We have not won the war, however." 

Satan was seated next to you with one arm over the back of the couch and a leg hitched over his other knee. It was inviting. In your sleepy haze you drew in close and placed your head on his chest. His warmth more comforting than you'd ever felt, and his heartbeat more of a lullaby than you'd ever heard in your entire life. You were happy. 

Satan didn't protest your proximity like he usually did. He allowed you to rest against him. "Thank you, for your help MC." His sleep induced voice cooed as your own consciousness drifted. The only reply you could give was to move your hand to entangle with his other free one, in which your fingers looped with. His other you felt move to hold you around your waist. Your last vision for the night was of Satan letting his head rest to the back of the couch. And with that you both peacefully nodded off to the dawn breaking the sky.


End file.
